<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haven by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755489">Haven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fans &amp; Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Discord - Freeform, Fandom Allusions &amp; Cliches &amp; References, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Metafiction, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in bad times, the Discord Ben made for his ship still feels like home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Chosen Family</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Call this a tribute to two Darkpilot servers — one I made, one I was just a part of. I kind of borrowed memories from both. 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d started as a small group, the Darkhunter Discord (also known as the Discord group that Ben had set up for the bounty hunter John Doe and the Jedi Killer Matt). It wasn’t exactly a popular pairing (that would go to pairings like Matt and Kira), but Ben couldn’t help but feel at home with it all the same. Considering that he had gotten into the first installment of the Space Wars reboot the same year he’d had a falling out with his parents and become estranged from them, it was weird, but Matt and John had been a good balm, he thought, just for that incident. <br/><br/>And Ben could cope with the occasional asshats spreading lies about what went on in that Discord he ran. Some were willing to suggest that they just hung out in there being edgelords, but really, it wasn’t like that at all. Sometimes they posted fic. Sometimes they made jokes about Matt’s taste in 2000s nu metal. Sometimes they blew off steam. <br/><br/>Whatever they were doing, Ben knew that he was lucky to be there. It had started off as his cousin Rey and his best friend Poe, as well as Poe’s adoptive brother, Finn. Over time, though, it had grown. It had become a family of sorts, a home, and Ben was grateful for that. <br/><br/>***<br/><br/>To say that Ben Solo had had a messed up day today was one way to put it. Even as he got back to the apartment that he used as a place to stay (away from his parents, really. Dad was all right, but Mom was far from easy to talk to, if Ben was to be perfectly honest), he slumped on the couch, already feeling exhausted. It had been one hell of a day, including Hux (the asshat) deciding to make fun of him for going against the class popular opinion, a.k.a. That Second Example Thesis Paper Was Great And You Should Cover It In Slobbery Tongue Kisses. (Okay, they hadn’t explicitly said it, but Ben got the message enough) He pulled up Discord on his phone, logged on to his server...and he couldn’t help but feel a tug of affection at what Rey had posted in the promos channel. Apparently, she’d gotten the idea of both John and Matt hating each other and having to share a bed at a hotel. Ben chuckled to himself, thinking about it. <em>God, the snark would be legendary, </em>he thought even as he clicked on Rey’s link. Apparently Rose had been sweet enough to make a moodboard for it as well, a picture of Matt’s actor in a bed, looking troubled. A picture of John’s actor, looking charmingly tousled. <br/><br/>A DM from Poe. Ben recognized him from the username — HotDamneron. <em>You saw that bed-sharing fic? </em><br/><br/>Ben typed back, <em>I did. Definitely a relief to see; class was terrible. Sometimes I swear this is my happy place. /half-kidding. </em><br/><br/>Poe typed back. <em>What happened? </em><br/><br/>Ben sighed and typed back, <em>Hux being Hux. Sometimes I wish you could actually choke people with the Force. </em><br/><br/>A beat. Then Poe typed back, <em>You know, there’s no WiFi in jail. That’s your only problem. 😉 </em><br/><br/>Ben laughed, typing back, <em>Point taken. 😂 </em><br/><br/>Silence. <br/><br/>Poe typed back after a while, <em>Look, it doesn’t matter what Hux says. You’re incredibly smart, and nice, and funny, and Hux is just...he’s an ass. I’m sure if Kay wasn’t working late tonight, she’d have a perfect Taylor Swift quote for the occasion. 😉 </em><br/><br/>Ben snorted. Kaydel was more than a bit of a die-hard Swiftie. It was pretty endearing, actually, at least in Ben’s opinion. <br/><br/>Poe continued. <em>I know things are hard, Ben. But we’re here for you. *I’m* here for you. You’re my best friend. My partner in crime. </em>A beat. <em>I was actually thinking of writing a soulmates enemies to lovers thing... </em><br/><br/>Ben smiled. <em>I’m listening, </em>he typed. As long as Poe was here, and Rey’s bed-sharing fic, things were going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>